Moonlight Embrace
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: She is a Princess. He is a mere fox demon. This is set in Youko's past...how he became a thief and why. It is also about how a myth of the Spirit Fox comes true. Originally my other account's Crystal Light Alchemist, but I closed it, and it is the same!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters...I **_**do**_** own Nyx, Saiku, Naira, Komo, and Saiya. **

Moonlight Embrace

"_Shioto mis ganga frila,"_

**"This is a story,"**

_"ora form te scerec, frend, kursk, ha, sia, justean, ert kirts…"_

_**"**_**of love, compassion, friendship, secrecy, powers, betrayal, and whispered words."**

_"hitye ove ahen ahohe aioh ar oarn aihenesa asient. Ie asin ineas isf fisa litrse griasl, ert kimi acadi u kad da…"_

**"It all starts in a land of demons, people with extra abilities. This story falls around a princess, who fell in love with a peasant boy, who was a fox, while she, being fragile, sweet, and calm, was a cat. They would meet secretly at night, and walk under the lonely moonlight."**

_"jiueas aoier oaeirya jeis oepaj ash eisne sianens akjioen aiehtn. Hyenas hieame hnoasi aoiehd mind _miasn saihen. _Asje jeas, jiheas ekjaih haoeij. _Nyx_, Aeh he sak iens, _Naira, _lkj asljknd aus jen sale, _Saiku._ He aske ask enas asineas oej dheas ehinbe asnr skae asne soen eiasne. Aoje sjoeal ienr spelsa eiisa sis eksoale asje saoie ien."_

**"It was said that one of the royal family would soon have miraculous powers to control the mind, called **_**Mind Persuasion**_. **But, there were three children of this world of royal family at time: **_**Nyx**_**, who was the middle child at 17 years old, her younger sister, **_**Naira**_**. Her older brother, at age 22, was named **_**Saiku**_**, and he was already married away. Also, many people believed that it would be long after their lifetime the Demon Child would be born. But, about 1000 years ago, she was borned into the world."**

_"kiasn aisn Moonlight Embrace…"_

**"This is Moonlight Embrace…"**

Ok, I am sorry it is so short, but it will get better later on…promise….this one will be relatively short, compared to other fanfictions I have written…which usually have 25 – 30 chapters….this one maybe have about 20, if not 15.

The italics was the ancient Demon Language of Demon World everyone spoke.

The bold supposed to be the Japanese translation…(English for us)

It will get better…I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I sat in the throne room in front of my mother and father. My face was clear of any makeup I wore the night before, but theirs was masked in happiness and some other thing I had not seen before. My sister, Naira, sat next to me, with a warming hand on her white tiger, Anaru, who kept his angry pale blue gaze on my parents. My older brother, Saiku, was no where to be seen. He was still at his bride's temple, on the southern ends of the world.

"I am very pleased that soon, my dear," Komo, my father said, nodding to me and smiling. "Your new fiancé, Prince Serkan, will be arriving within five months. You are to be married right away, and then be sent off to rule his side of earth." My mother squealed in excitement, and my father just smiled. I couldn't believe it, and I looked over at Naira. She looked just as shocked as I did. "What do you think, my dear?"

I couldn't speak, so I only nodded, and my father dismissed us. We left with a courtly bow, and made our way out of the room. Anaru, nudged his face into my hand, and I scratched behind his ears where he liked it. "So, what _do_ you think?" Naira asked. Naira was a slim young girl for 16 years old, with creamy brown hair and topaz eyes. During my father's council, she had hid her ears, which she now exposed. They were a dark brown in color, and were kept neatly groomed. I sighed. "I take that as a thrilled?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. I smiled and nodded. We rounded the corner and I went into my room, she and Anaru following behind. Now, I was to have a council of my own, like I usually always did after we came back from my father's council.

As I passed the small pool of water, I gazed down into it, and saw myself looking back. My full name was Gwenellasalainaoamista, and personally, I hated it when people called me by another name. I sighed, and continued to look at the 17 year old girl I called me. I had long black hair that went to the arch of my back. Now, it was pulled into a small loop that arched at the bent of my neck. My eyes were as brown as earth. "What do you think, Naira?" I asked. I turned to her, and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I am not the one getting married," I scowled at her, and she smiled. "I was just joking." Anaru made a soft growl of laughter, his eyes closed. I sighed. "This must be hard for you-," I stopped her.

"It _is_ my duty," I was stopped myself. I began hacking, feeling knives rip apart my throat. Suddenly, I felt a cool hand on the back of my neck, and then the drip of water falling down my throat. My hacking instantly stopped.

"Ok?" Naira asked. I nodded. Ever since I was born, I was sickly. Always coughing, sneezing, catching fevers, you name it, I've had it. When I was growing up, though, my parents thought I would die, and didn't treat me. Now, at 17, I am a little better, but still sickly. "You are right; you do have a duty to this family." I stepped out onto the balcony and overlooked the city. I have never been in there, but I had always wanted to. Mother and Father had banned me from ever leaving the walls of the castle.

People continued walking, except one silver haired boy was looking up at me. I acted as if I didn't notice. He had long silver hair, which flowed a little lower than his shoulders, along with a matching pair of silver ears and a tail. Naira came and stood next to me. Anaru came and joined us. "Do you want to do this?" she asked. I shook my head, and looked over the mountains.

"I know I have a duty, but, still, Naira. I want to be _happy_."

"How do you know you won't be happy with what's-his-face?" Naira asked. I chuckled and coughed, but didn't hack. "Well, I do hope you find your answer, oh, and that fox is staring at you," she said before she left. I turned my gaze back to the fox, and saw him still staring. I smiled weakly at him, waved a small wave, and then went inside.

I didn't see how he reacted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, I decided to sneak out, to go and see the city I ruled that I had never seen in my entire life. I pulled on a simple black kimono with a red waistband to hold in it place. A large red bow came out of the back. The sleeves flared out, with golden linings. The under kimono was purple, and it came up in a slit at my side. At last, I took one last look in the mirror before slipping out of my door and out of the castle walls.

It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Lamps hung on lines that were connected from house to house across the street. Houses were of all colors, and were lightly lit by the colorful lamps above my head. My black ears were pricked for any sign of a guard, but I didn't need to worry. They were either asleep, having fun in a bed, or at the castle. My black and white tipped tail hung loosely behind me, and then I came across it.

The fountain. Saiku would always tell me of this beautiful fountain, surrounded by lamps lit by a small and steady fire. The light reflected the water with crystal grace. It was much more beautiful than Saiku could ever describe it. I stood there in awe from its beauty, and something bumped into me, knocking me into the water. _Damn_!! I screamed in my mind. Being a cat, I hated the water, and I thrashed around, trying to breathe, but all I got was water. No wonder father always told me to never leave the castle walls. It _was_ dangerous.

A strong hand grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the water, his voice was warm and gentle. "Are you Ok?" he asked. I opened my cat brown slit eyes and was looking into a pair of golden fox eyes. It was the same fox who was looking up at me this morning. Silver hair, golden eyes, a silver tail and ears fit the fox. He was suited in a white ripped tunic that showed his chest. He was powerfully built. He smiled, and my world acted as if it lit up.

"Sorry about that," he said, taking a black shawl and wrapping it around me. I grasped it gratefully. "I didn't see you there…" he slowed down, probably because he recognized me. He instantly fell to his knees, and I rolled my eyes. "My Lady," he said. I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"Don't call me that, please. I am not the princess," I snapped. He pulled himself up, and looked at me, his head cocked in a confused way. I looked at him, and took a step back, instantly losing balance and heading backwards back into the fountain. He grabbed my wrist before I hit the water and pulled my back up.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asked with a courtly bow, and sat on the edge, motioning for me to do the same. I did. "Why do you say you are not Princess Gwenellasalainaoamista?" he asked. I was surprised he actually said my name correctly. My eyes grew wide, and I coughed, then began to hack. The silver fox scooted over next to me, and after a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around me and began to rub my arms back and forth. I instantly felt warmer, and my coughing stopped.

"Thank you," I whispered, thankful for the warmth. "How do you know I am her?" I asked after another small cough.

"You look like her. Absolutely beautiful if I do say so myself," he said, in a formal voice. I looked at him. It sounded like he had been rehearsing this for a while. "You look cold." I looked ahead of me, and saw my breath, and nodded; actually now feeling colder. I was thankful I didn't wear a white kimono. I shuddered at the thought. He began to rub my arms again, and I instantly felt warmer.

"What is your name?" I whispered. One of his silver fox ears tweaked, and he gasped.

"Surely you do not want the name of a simple farmer fox, do you?" he asked, and I chuckled, leaning more into his warm chest. I nodded, and he sighed. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. "I go by the name Youko."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I go by the name Youko," he said. I smiled and nodded, and he got up, pulling my hand ever so gently. "I'll lead you back towards the castle walls." I didn't want to go back, I truly didn't, but, something told me not to reject his kindness. I grasped the black shawl tighter to my body. "Are you cold?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I saw you looking up at me today," I said. His ear twitched.

"You did?" he asked. I nodded I could feel his face blush slightly. I chuckled.

"Why?" I asked. I was curious to why he was looking up at me. He was quiet, and I looked up at him. His face was serious, and his grip on my hand tightened. "What is it?" I whispered. He pulled me into an alleyway, and then hid me behind a box.

"Stay here, my Lady," he ordered. I looked at him confused, but he leaned against the other wall and closed his eyes as if he was asleep. He motioned for me to be quiet. I could hear guards walking down the way, and the fire from their lamps shined brightly.

"They say that the Princess sneaks out at night. Keep a look out," said one of the guards. I gulped, surprised that they knew. Did my parents or my sister come into my room at night and saw me not there.

"It is only a story told by the men, sir," said another voice. Their scents filled my nostrils, and I had to seriously hold myself back from coughing. They were _putrid_. "I wouldn't believe it if I were you." _Believe it_, I mouthed with a small smile. Their footsteps became more distant, and Youko finally awoke from his slumber.

"Well, that was close," he said, extending his hand for mine. I graciously placed mine inside of his and he pulled my up with gentle force. "You can cough now," he said with a smile. That is when I began hacking. Finally, probably after about five minutes or so, I finally became weak in the knees, and he held me against his body. "Be careful, Princess," he said.

"I am coming out tomorrow night. Meet me by the fountain?" I asked. I could feel his body stiffen against me. His heart began to pound and I smiled. "What is wrong?"

"You would sneak out just to be with me?" he asked. I nodded against his chest. "Why is that, Princess?" That got me to snap.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, a little too loudly. I caught myself too late. "I am so sorry!" I said, almost in a pleading tone. He looked at me with a confused look. I decided for plan B. "Listen, about my name," I thought that maybe if I could change my name when I was around him, we could still communicate when I was behind the walls. "call me Nyx. That way, if I need to speak with you, I can send a letter out with that name. No one will suspect."

He thought about it, and then nodded. "I like it, but, why do you want to be with me? I am a mere fox farmer. Nothing more, I am just curious." I thought about that. I enjoyed his talk, his touch, his looks, everything, and why I was admitting this to myself I did not know. "Nyx?"

"Personally, I like your company. My younger sister Naira is usually with her tiger, and my older brother Saiku is usually gone and I just can't speak to my parents. They wouldn't care, actually," I said. "I am always locked behind the walls of the castle. Being out here with you makes me feel as though…"

"As though what?"

"I am not the Princess, but, just some girl wandering the streets as night."

"Ok," he said, and I smiled. We reached the castle wall, and he leaped me over with simple and elegant ease. "I will see you tomorrow, Nyx," he said formally. He kissed my forehead and left. I stood there, and watched him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next three months, I went as Nyx to go visit Youko, every night, we met by the fountain and told each other our pasts and our troubles. He smiled when needed and gave advice about what he would do if he was in my situation. He was kind and gentle, always knowing when he had crossed my line. He was a great fox.

He was born out in the country, and his parents were murdered by bandits when he was young. He roamed the countryside alone when he was eight; taking donations and helping others for pay to keep him alive. By the time he turned 13; he joined a farmer, and worked hard under the sun. He began to feel as though the farmer and his wife, Haden, were his own parents. Their nine-year-old son Jevr, felt like a younger brother, and he spent many days watching over him when his "Parents" left for the markets.

"Do you really enjoy it?" I asked. He nodded with his perfect smile, showing perfect fangs and teeth.

"What about your life in the castle. You haven't said much about that," he asked, turning his golden gaze to meet my brown eyes. I was captured by his looks, and I had to admit, which were pretty cute. I had grown comforted by the fox's touch, and when ever we met, he would hold me in his arms and keep me warm.

"Nothing much to say," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. I fingered the water's surface with the tip of my claw. I could see the fish swimming around, all of multi colors and sizes. "It has a wall, a garden, guards everywhere, no freedom, a kitchen, ect." I sighed, knowing that it might sound like heaven to him. "It isn't much."

"From the inside, but, have you actually taken a look from the outside, Nyx?" I nodded. It was merely a building, nothing more, right? I nodded. "Well," he began, turning his eyes to the direction of the castle, "I think it is the second most gorgeous thing."

"Next to you step-mother?" I asked. He shook his head. "What, then," he smiled at my prying. He was used to it, and so was I. We continued to bug each other as if the difference between us with me being royal was completely taken away and forgotten. "or who?"

"You, Nyx," he said. His eyes were kind, and wondering. I was actually _wondering_ myself on why he had said that. His gaze didn't waver, so he wasn't lying, he wasn't shaking, so he wasn't nervous. I gaped at him, actually surprised that he was serious.

"You can't be serious!" I nearly yelled. He just simply sat there, looking at me with his beautiful smile, his hand was laying gently on top of mine, and he gripped it in an affectionate way. His face moved ever-so-slowly towards mine, and our lips touched. "No," I said, pushing his away in a whisper. I didn't want to, but something my parents have been telling me for the past two months have been bugging me. "I am engaged. You know that," I snapped at him, my voice low and hushed.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. I froze. I knew that voice. I turned and saw the leader of the squad. He gasped when he saw me. "Princess!" He began to run…

"Stop!" I cried. He froze instantly, but didn't turn to face me. "Turn around!" he did, like something without limbs. I stared at my hands in disbelief. Youko gasped as well behind me. "You will not tell anyone!" I snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a monotone voice. I looked at Youko, who shrugged, not knowing what to do, and then watched as the soldier marched down the alleyway.

"What the hell did I just do?" I asked, sitting back down and looking at my hands. "If I was ever caught out here," I said, surprised by how steady my voice was, "I am to be stoned, Father's rule, and some of the guards, including him, would_ absolutely_ _love_ to see that happen. They would be the ones doing it!" I felt his warm body press against mine. "I can't have," I gulped, "powers, can I?" I turned to see Youko's face next to me. His eyes were back to normal, and he shrugged. "Mind Control, I guess." I heard him gasp. I turned to see his face full of shock. He griped his arms around me in a hug. "Youko, you OK?" I asked.

"Mind Persuasion," he whispered.

"What?"

"The prophecy of the Royal Family," he said in a quivering voice, "has begun. Nyx," he lifted his face up and looked straight into my eyes. He was serious, and I tried to look serious. "You have the powers to control other people's minds." I gaped at him. I couldn't help it. It sounded so absurd and everything that had happened to night, I just couldn't believe it. The one thing about him I need to believe in… "I will take you home," he said, pulling me up from the fountain's edge. "And don't even _think_ of ordering me to not do it, Princess," he snapped. That was the first time in three months he had called me by that.

I didn't resist…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After I snuck into the castle walls, I ran as fast as my body would let me. This time, I didn't wait to watch him leap over the wall and jump from my sight, from my nose, and from my ears. Right when I was over the walls, I pushed myself out of his arms, and ran as fast as they would let me. Tears fell down my face, and I could hear his sigh as I ran inside the walls.

I ordered anyone who stopped me to drop dead. I didn't think of the consequences…

………

"Gwen?" A voice asked as he knocked on the door to my room. I was now only half awake, looking out as the busy people ran about the streets of the city below. "May I come in?" I made a small noise that was supposed to be a no, but he came in anyway. I turned around to claw the guy's eyes out, but I didn't. I was shocked to see the brotherly figure standing in front of me.

Saiku.

"Brother!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. He was actually wearing a _tux_. Only about 4 years older than me, Saiku still had that kitten look to him. His hair was a musty blonde, with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Two brown ears of his cat blood were pointed towards me. "I have missed you!" he chuckled, and kissed the crown of my head.

"I have missed you too, sister," he whispered. Of all of the people in my family and guard, other than Youko, Saiku was the closest, and it seriously hurt me when he said those next words, "I heard you were getting married." More tears fell down my face, and I buried it in his jacket with a nod. "It isn't that bad. When I married Shaktra, it felt like it was going to be the end of the world," he pushed me off of him and we moved outside to overlook the people. Youko was down there, looking up at me once again. "But, after a while, I learned to respect her and her being. She hated the idea of marrying me, but, she said that after the first couple of months, we got to know each other, and we soon became very fond of each other. I have a daughter too, girl," he teased. I turned to face him, trying to push Youko's face out of my mind.

"What?" I asked, I playfully punched him in the arm like we always used to, "Be serious!"

"I am serious, Gwen," he said, with another bright smile. "Three years old in a couple of weeks." I motioned for him to give me a name, and he chuckled. "Gwen."

"What?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused look, and I looked back at him with one. Didn't he just called my name? He _did_. "Oh goodness," I whispered, knowing where he was going. "You named the kitten after _me_?" He nodded, his blue eyes beaming. "Well-," I was cut off.

My father stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips.

"I guess this explains it," he said, before he walked over and ordered me to leave the room. "Bitch," he kept whispering under his breath, and after I entered the Great Hall, I saw a shadowy figure with extremely long black and searing red eyes. "Your husband," my father finally said. I gasped, looking at the dark figure before me.

"Prince Serkan," I whispered in shock as he stepped forward and gracefully grabbed my hand. Saiku stiffened behind me. Serkan looked over my body, his eyes trailing my chest, and stopping at my stomach.

"My Lady," he said, before he pulled me into his arms.

A dark looking smile graced his face. I had just walked into a trap that would forever cost me my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A dark looking smile graced his face. I had just walked into a trap that would forever cost me my life._

"My Lord," I gasped, my voice weak, and performed a weak and stiff curtsy. He smiled and grabbed my chin so I would look at him. I flinched on how sharp and rough his hands were.

"I saw you a night ago, Princess," Serkan sneered. His burgundy eyes were blazing. I gulped. "A silver fox, golden eyed, and fair skinned, now, what did you call him?" he pondered at himself, his voice loud enough for all to hear, "Youko, yes, yes! Youko was his name." I began to shake.

"Don't you dare hurt him," I sneered, hoping that my _powers _would work on him. He laughed, and I shrunk back, against the stone cold bodies of the guards. "Let go of me!" I yelled, thrashing as hard as my weak body could, and in doing so, I began to cough, and then hack, and then, before I knew it, I fell unconscious for the lack of air. All I remember was the dark chuckling from Serkan.

Then his orders…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke in a dark and quiet room. It was damp, and extremely cold. I began to shiver, and when I got my eyes adjusted, I saw I was in a cell, like a criminal, in the dungeon. "Your powers don't work on me, Princess," I heard Serkan snap. I turned to the doorway, and saw him standing there, his hood pulled over his long black hair. I gasped. How did he know of my power? "I have been aware of your power for quite some time." As he looked over my beaten body, the whole truth snapped into place. The proposal, the guard, Saiku, Father, everything! It was a setup, to see if I have any powers! "Now, it is time to put your powers to my use, and kill our enemies to the West," I gasped. A lot of innocent farmers and merchants lived there. Youko had told me that.

"Leave me alone Serkan," I growled. I bared my fangs, and let my anger surge through me. He continued to step towards me, "Back off," I barked, and flexed my fingers so my claws were extended, and I tried to lash out and scratch his eyes out, if it wasn't for the shackles around my wrists and ankles. "Drop dead!" He chuckled.

"You cannot hurt me like you did my guards," he said, and he grabbed my neck. He pulled a knife from his belt and lashed a cut in my cat ear. I growled in pain, and bit his arm as hard as I could with my fangs, ignoring the pressure his hand was causing on my neck and my windpipe. "Bitch!" he yelled as he slapped me across the face. Tears began to roll down my cheek, and he stepped away, tearing a piece of my dress to wrap his arm in. I was glaring at him like there was nothing else alive. "Your lovely Youko you kissed last night," he haunted me. I instantly stopped crying and my glare hardened, "is being hunted as we speak." I gasped.

Haden, his adoptive mother, dead because of protection…

Jevr, his adoptive younger brother, only being a young child, hung on the door to be crucified.

Sen, his adoptive father, who had took him in when he had asked for a job as a thirteen-year-old.

They would all be dead because of me. Because I loved Youko more than I did even Saiku right now. Because I had told the guards to drop dead. Because Youko cared for me, his family, and soon he, would have to pay the price for loving the Princess with their lives. "No," I whispered. Still angered, Serkan left me alone to think.

I could picture it, and I didn't want to.

I could see the boy, no older than ten years old, being hung against his door for days, if not weeks, of an agonizing death, of pain, hunger, and lies. Then his mother, simply there, in the kitchen, cooking dinner for her family, totally unaware of the danger heading her way, then being struck down like a criminal. His father out in the field with his old mule, digging hole so they could plant seeds before spring and summer started, being struck down just like his humble wife. A teardrop fell down my face.

I had been in there for at least a week now, thinking of the same thing every day. I would hear guards come in and give their reports on the search. I would always smile when they say they had not found the "silver haired son of a bitch" within the inner cities' walls. Serkan would snap and yell at them, telling them to look at the outer city, where Youko looked up at me normally.

Youko.

Being stoned in the middle of the entire world, just for giving me company I had so really needed. His long silvery hair and his golden eyes, how they were so full of love and life that night, then suddenly lifeless golden orbs, bloody red silver hair, and a lash across his chest.

Dead.

"NO!" I screamed as I awoke from the nightmare. I panted, breathing hard, and then began to hack again. I had not had any water to cool my parched throat in three days. Only a nightmare…only a nightmare…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks passed like a thousand of my lifetimes. I was cold everyday, with nothing to warm me except the flimsy court dress I was wearing. I was hacking and slipping in and out of unconsciousness more than I had with all of it in my entire life put together.

I was getting closer and closer to my own death with each aching, passing minute.

Soon, I was too weak to even open my eyes. Whenever Serkan would come in to "talk" as he so called it, he would just look at a lifeless hunk of fur and skin. He would beat me for not listening, and then he would brag about all the stuff he would do to me once I was his wife. I didn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't.

"Nyx?" a voice called my name. I couldn't look up, but I moved slightly in a small gasp. I knew that voice and the face along with it! I tried to open my eyes to see his glittering gold eyes in front of me, smiling his beautiful smile I loved, but I couldn't.

I couldn't bring up the strength.

"Nyx!" his voice was louder, just barely above a whisper, and I twitched my ear that had the rip. I felt a warm and inviting hand on my face, and I opened my eyes. I saw the cheerful golden eyes, the pale skin, and his silvery hair. Youko knelt before me, his face red from tears that still rolled down his face. "Are you alright?" he asked. I weakly nodded, "Liar," he whispered with a smile. He began to work on the shackles. "What the hell happened," he asked, finally getting the shackles around my wrists.

"Se…rkan…" I whispered, hardly able to bring up the energy to say it. I could feel him stiffen and I can hear a growl escape his chest. He muttered something I did not catch. "You…ko…" he turned and met my gaze, placing a calm and soothing finger on my lips. He shook his head.

"Shh," he whispered, "don't speak. I don't want to raise the alarm." He finished my ankle shackles, and with a small plead in his eyes and a soft nod from me, he went to work on the iron chasing around my waist that truly held me against the wall. "Sorry," he would whisper whenever his hand brushed my cold skin. Finally, I was free from my bounds, and he hoisted me into his arms, and kissed my forehead gently. I smiled, and wept into the lip of his neck. "It's ok," he soothed, rocking me back and forth.

He began to walk away, and hopped out of the window that led into the courtyard. "The…bars…" I whispered, noticing that the iron grated bars that were kept in the window were gone. He didn't answer me, but, he leapt over the wall.

"The princess!" I heard a guard yell, and lights came on.

"Youko," I whispered again, and he noticed it. He kissed my forehead again and jumped over the wall. Arrows stormed the sky, and he covered my body with his own. I could see small arrows from crossbows cut through his body, and longbow arrow blades rip across the sky. I could hear him wince slightly in pain, and when his feet touched the ground, he instantly broke into a run.

"Hang on, Nyx," he said. The entire city was in an uproar, and he didn't stop until the castle, which lit the entire inner city, was merely only a small dot of light on the horizon. The sun was just setting now and we were in the fields of the city. "Almost there," he winced slightly, and I looked ahead. There was a small cottage, completely dark, with a mule, chickens, and a cow in the front yard. It was so _small_ compared to all of the buildings I had seen in the inner city. "Mother! Father!" he called out, and lights were instantly lit inside the small windows.

A small busty fox demon, with long curly brown hair and piercing golden eyes walked out. "Youko!" she cried, and ran over to us. She was actually quite beautiful. She was wearing the woolen clothes of a peasant woman, with a beautifully hand-stitched colorful shawl. "Is this her?" she asked. Youko nodded, and the woman draped the shawl over me. "Come inside, dear," she said, pulling Youko closer to her and walking inside. "Lay her down here." She indicated the bed, and Youko laid me down there. I was able to see the full extent of his wounds.

They were next to vital.

"Youko…" I whispered, reaching out for him. He smiled reassuringly, and pulled up a chair next to me. He gripped my hand tightly in his. "I am so cold." He lifted me up while the woman pulled back the woolen blanket and shawl from me, then Youko laid me down, and the blankets were laid gently on top of me.

"I am right here, Nyx," he said into my ear, "I will never leave your side."

I smiled, believing him, trusting him to protect me, and faded into a dreamless sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke with the strong smelling of alcohol and painful grunts. It was Youko's voice. There were hushed voices speaking, and I couldn't make them out. I opened my eyes and looked around where I was being held. It was a large room, with one small hallway, what it led to, I did not know. There were wooden benches all around, and another bed located on the far wall. There was a large roaring fire in the center of the room, which, I noticed, had helped heat me up. I saw Youko and the woman sitting on a wooden bench in front of me. She was bandaging up the last of his wounds. A man about 40 years old maybe, looked up and saw me awake. His eyes were cold.

"Is this the princess?" he asked, and I flinched slightly under the coldness of his voice.

"Yes, Father," Youko said like an obedient pup, "her name is Nyx, and please, be nice. You have no idea what she had to go through." I didn't meet Youko's gaze, or the farmer's. My eyes were downcast, as memories I tried to forget passed in front of my eyes. The Farmer, whose name I believe was Sen, placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my eyes to face his own.

His hands were soft and gentle, as well as caring.

He smiled warmly at me, and gently but with power and love, gripped me into a hug. When he pulled back, he took my hand and gently kissed the top. He was actually quite formal for a large, black haired fox with pale golden, a couple shades lighter than Youko's own, eyes. "Welcome to my home, Princess Nyx, and always be welcome."

That broke me.

I fell into tears, and preformed the most undignified hug I had ever preformed in my entire life. Mother and Father hated it when I hugged them, thought it rubbed their _Royal Glory_ off and onto their eldest sick daughter. Saiku wouldn't really mind, but, neither did his own hug comfort me like Sen's did. Naira, well, Naira was a different story. I turned to face Youko, who had easily relaxed, and was now sitting in the chair next to me. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded, and sat up; noticing that the blood-soaked dress I was once wearing was gone. I was naked underneath. I instantly fell back down, my face turning bright red instantly. Youko chuckled. "Mother brought some clothes for you, that her friend had given her. Why don't you go and change?" he asked. My face turned even brighter.

Haden, as her name was, stepped forward. "Now, you two, the poor girl does need to wash up and change, but she doesn't need you two watching her do so," she said with a small wink in my direction. I smiled softly, and watched as they were pushed into the hallway, and then heard the closing of a door. Haden walked back out with a large smile on her face. "Let's go dear, and don't be afraid."

……………………………..

I sat back inside the hut, actually, on Youko's lap. He could still feel a little nervous and uneasy about being here, but, when I was taking a bath, and Haden had told me everything that had happened, I instantly felt better. Haden understood what I had to go through, but, she didn't know how I felt about it, and didn't try. When I was quiet about a subject, she didn't pry. She had offered to scrub my scalp, and after a small petty argument, she won and did. Her hands were rough against my head, but, afterwards, I felt much, much better.

"I am very grateful that you have accepted me into your home," I said. Haden and Sen smiled. How could I ignore such hospitality from them? "But I am afraid I must leave." Haden and Sen gasped. Only Youko, who knew of my plan, and was still angry with me for choosing it, sat there, his face as serene as usual.

"What?" they gasped. I lifted my hand up slightly.

"The guards at the palace are after me," and for my power, I said to myself, but didn't dare say it out loud, "and if they find me here, they will surely kill you all, and I cannot have that on my conscious." I stood up and walked over to them, taking both of their hands in mine. Inside was a small jeweled ring. "This was my engagement ring from my fiancé, and I want you to keep it. I do not want any memories of him or my own family," I said. They looked at the jewel. It was a golden ring, made to fit my finger perfectly, with tiny engraved stars on it, each star a diamond of great quality. On the top was a large sapphire, why Serkan had put that on there –it reminded me of water- I had no idea.

"Why give this to us?" Haden asked, placing it back in my hand, "we cannot accept this."

"This is for everything you have done for me this past two days and for protection when you are tracked. When you have to leave your home, use this ring for transportation and food," my voice had a slight edge to it, meaning for them to keep it, no matter what. Haden accepted it by placing it in her pocket and a slight nod. I smiled back, and began coughing, then hacking. I swayed on my feet, and Youko grasped me, placing a hand around my waist, and balancing me against his own body.

"This is why I'm not letting you to go," he sneered…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What?" I asked, turning in his arms to face him. "I _am_ going!" I could feel my powers drifting up in my voice, and I fought to push it down. I _was_ going to go, and not even the great Youko would stop me.

"Think sense, Nyx! What would you do out there? The world is cruel, and people would turn you in without a moment's doubt. I could not bear the thought of losing you to that," I could see his body stiffen with anger. I was actually scared of him at that moment. It hurt to see him like that. I placed a gentle finger on his lips, and he stopped.

"I have to go," I whispered, placing my face in the _V_ of his kimono, "I couldn't live with myself if I had been the cause of your deaths!" He wrapped his arms around be and gripped me in a tight hug. Tears began to fall down my face. His head rested gently on top of mine as I cried. "I have to."

"Shh," he soothed quietly, rubbing down my black hair.

"Listen, Nyx," I am glad they didn't call me Princess, and I turned to face them, "it would be an honor to serve you," Haden said. I smiled.

"And to die for you would be more than I could ask for," Sen said, stepping forward with a bow from a warrior. Jevr, who I had come to like in the past two days came in, his golden eyes wide, his gray hair ruffled. He had just awoken from his nap.

"Mama?" he asked in his slurred tongue, "Is Nyx going to weave?" Those words made me break down into tears. I was on my knees before I even knew it. "Why is she cwying?" I looked up at him, and he came over to me and gave me a hug. "Are you Ok, Nyx?" I nodded.

"Yes, Jevr," I whispered, and hugged him back, smiling.

"Are you going to weave?" he asked next. I stilled. I did _not_ want to go here. Not with Jevr, "Nyx?" he asked. I sighed, and my hands dropped from around him. I pulled him away and looked into his face. He looked like Youko to me. Golden eyes, silvery hair, pale skin, even the silver fox ears and tail. He was a young child, and I couldn't let him die because of me, but, as he looked like Youko, he acted like him in many ways. He wouldn't let me go, just like Youko wouldn't let me go. I shook my head, and he ran and grabbed me in a great hug. "Thank you! We will be gweat frends!" he said in his slurred language that made me smile widely. I stood up and with a nod to Sen and Haden, I went outside, to face the city I had grown up in.

…………………………….

"Are you alright?" Youko asked as he came to sit next to me. The sun was setting, and I could see the castle's silhouette against the dusking sun. I sighed and nodded. We were sitting close, our thighs touching slightly, our knees nearly touching, but, his arm was wrapped around my waist, but I didn't push him off. I was no longer held to Serkan by my vows. He shattered them when he placed me in that dungeon.

"I don't know. I couldn't say good-bye to Jevr, even if his life depended on it," I admitted. I brought my knees up to my face and hugged them tight, and it tickled when the tears rolled off my face and landed gently onto them. "Same with your parents." He chuckled slightly, lifting me up onto his lap. I smiled at his touch and his grace, as usual, and felt him rest his head on top of mine. He was still taller than me, even if I was sitting on his lap. I leaned back against his chest, savoring the moment.

It could be my last.

"Well, they _would_ die for you. You are their new life. You gave them money, happiness, and well, Jevr has never really had a friend. He is really small for his age, Nyx, and you gave him hope that he could have a friend, other than me, of course," he said. More tears fell down my face. "Thank you," he whispered, before turning me around to face him.

I had seen that look in his eyes before, nearly four months ago.

He leaned forward, but stopped, "I am sorry," he said. I smiled, grabbed the side of his head gently, and pulled him in. Our lips locked together tightly in a warm and passionate kiss that I wished would last forever. He pulled back, a shocked look in his eyes. "What was that about?"

"Serkan broke his vows," I whispered, "I am free to whom I will," I said, knowing he would understand. He smiled, lifted me up in his arms, kissed me again, and led me to his room, where we fell asleep together, in each other's arms…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke inside Youko's tight grasp three weeks later. I had lived well and enjoyed staying here, and Youko was right when he said they would welcome me into their home and lives with open arms. I helped out with the work, even through the denial from Haden and Sen. Haden had kept giving me mashed up herbs that formed a green color, saying that it would help me with my cough. Of course, she was right. I hadn't coughed or hacked within the two weeks I had taken it. I was so grateful.

I was still a little uneasy about staying here, and Youko respected that, along with everyone else here. "How are you this morning?" Youko asked, his ear twitching slightly. I smiled, and turned to face him. I nodded and pushed myself against him.

"Fine, just fine, dear," I answered, and looked over the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit, I noticed, and wondered how he got the size, with a silver band, and a pale jewel on top, it looked like pearl, and when I asked him how he got it, he would smile and kiss me, making me forget the question. I would be married within the month. I curled my body into the small of his chest, and closed my eyes, letting his scent overcome me. He placed an arm over my waist and held me tightly. I would never leave his side.

I only wish it would be true…

………………………………………………………………

Two weeks later, it was the day before I was supposed to get married, and Haden was obsessed on getting my dress she made finished. I told her not to, but she overruled me, as usual. I would also work with Sen in the fields, planting seeds and picking weeds, watching Jevr with Youko when Haden and Sen were gone, and taking care of the animals. We had cut my hair, so looked shorter, after years of working. After Youko's protests, we cut it to about my shoulders, if not a little bit farther down. During the weeks here, Sen and Youko would work with me on my newfound powers. I had actually learned to _control_ it, well, somewhat control it.

That was when my world came crashing down.

Haden had told me and Youko to get some time alone, and we went for a walk through the forest. It was beautiful, full of color and light, which I thought was odd, different, because I was taught to fear forests. I was taught to fear the common man, and that was why I trusted Youko to bring me in. He was a common man, and I didn't fear him, so, why should I fear the forest.

"I honestly cannot wait to marry you tomorrow, Nyx," Youko said, as we walked hand-in-hand down the paths. I had totally taken on the name Nyx, and never once did I think of my life as Gwenellasalainaoamista. I smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Neither can I, Youko," I said. He could feel my anxiety. With a marriage, it is very popular, even to some of the nobles, and I was worried that maybe they would hear and be able to find me. "I-I am just nervous, that is all."

"They won't find you, love," he said, and kissed my forehead, "and if they do, I will protect you," he said.

"Steal me away like you did back in the dungeon?" I asked with a small smiled. He smiled back.

"Exactly," he said, and we continued on our walk. It was when we were far inside the forest that I heard and smelled it: smoke and a lot of it. Something large was on fire, and the burning flesh entered my nostrils.

"Youko," I whispered in fright, and he sniffed the air. He smelled it too. We had one look at each other before we both broke out in a flat-out run. My mind was telling me to run, to save myself, but my heart told me to follow my fiancé, and make sure my new family was safe, but we were too late. We arrived on the outskirts of the forest, and we could see the small cottage on fire. Soldiers surrounded the burning building, each holding up either a sword or a burning brand.

"THERE SHE IS!!!" someone cried, and everyone turned to face me.

"Run, Youko!" I yelled, running back into the forest, with him on my heals. We were blocked off by a patrol guard, each brandishing a bow and an arrow. "Drop dead!" I yelled, letting a lot of my power flow in my voice. I swaggered on my feet, and Youko held me. We could hear the soldiers running. The ones in front did exactly as I said. "Come on!" I yelled for Youko alone, and we ran through the forest.

He had to lift me up and carry me half way through from the run because I used my powers on all guards that came our way, but soon, we were completely surrounded, and Serkan stepped forward, his burgundy eyes blazing. I took a step back, while I was still on my feet. Youko's and my hands were bound, and we could do nothing to break them.

"So you are the filthy peasant that stole my fiancé!" Serkan asked, and punched Youko hard in the stomach, making his double over and gasp for breath on the ground. I gasped, and tried to lunge myself forward. IO couldn't. I was too weak. "Bastard!" Serkan yelled, and kicked Youko again. He whimpered slightly, but turned a hearty glare back at Serkan.

"Leave him ALONE!" I barked at Serkan with all of my might. I didn't use a single drop of my power. He turned to face me, and stepped on Youko's body to get to me. "I left you, you broke your vows, you broke me, you lose me, simple as that, _Serkan,_" I growled, accenting his name with a harsh grunt. But to my surprise, Serkan began to laugh, and he looked at the ring on my finger with a gasp.

"What vows?" he mocked, ripping the ring from my finger. "We were never married, never vowed," he said. I smiled, just what I wanted to hear myself.

"Then why do you come for me? I never made my vows to bear your child, to heal you, and respect you, my father did. Go marry him instead!" I barked. Serkan's face filled with rage and anger, and he provided is wrath upon me, thrusting his fist into my chest, then slapping me so hard I fell to the ground. I began to cough, then hack, then cough up blood. I became weak, too weak, to keep myself upright, to pull myself upright. I was as good as dead.

"Worthless bitch!" Serkan screeched, grabbing my neck and lifting me off of the ground. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, but, I will not mistake myself this time…" he chuckled. I could feel my eyes fill with anger and fear. I could hear Youko gasp slightly and then cough. "Take him to watch his family burn," Serkan ordered, motioning towards Youko. "Kill him if…no…" he stopped, with a dark smile. I gasped for air, he still held me in the air by my throat. "Leave him alone to suffer. Do not kill him," Serkan ordered, before walking away, placing me on top of his horse, and running off towards the city.

"YOUKO!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, keeping my gaze on him for as long as possible.

It would be the last time…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The storyteller closed her eyes, and stroked the head of the large white tighter next to her. It had blazing blue eyes. Her skin was am extremely dark tan, her hair silvery white, and the three pink claw marks under her eyes marked her, a warrior of the people. On her head were topped two brown ears, cat-like ears. Her eyes were topaz. "And that is the story of Nyx," she said. The tiger growled in sorrow. All the kids looked up at the story teller with large round eyes.

"That is it?" one spoke out, the Storyteller nodded.

"What happened to Nyx?" another one spoke out. The storyteller sighed, and small tears fell down her face.

"She was killed, just like Serkan said she would," the storyteller began to cry some more and all the kids watched. "Youko watched his family burn, and vowed to help rescue her, but found her, a stab through her chest, laying in a pool of blood in her human form. Her brown hair was dark red with her blood. She had just been killed." The kids began to cry. They had personally liked Nyx. "Soon after Saiku found out, he found his sister's body in a fountain in the middle of the city, a white rose clasped in her hands, and the ring that he had heard so much about was missing."

"Youko!" a young girl cried. The storyteller smiled and nodded.

"That is how the legendary Youko Kurama became a thief. He had stolen that pearl from Serkan's rooms; he stole the silver from her room, and made the ring himself. Nyx never knew that. He had stolen her from the dungeon, and he had stolen her heart." Some of the kids broke down in tears, other, said if they ever meet Youko, they will kill him, and a pair of emerald green eyes smiled in the back, remembering, thinking, wishing.

"Alright, come on children, say thank you and go to bed," said one of the leaders there. The kids said their thanks and left the room. The man in the back, whose hair was long and red like a rose, and his eyes emerald green like its leaves stepped forward towards the storyteller.

"Hello, sir," said the storyteller.

"Hello," he said back, and he sat down in front of her, "I want to talk to you about Nyx," he said. The storyteller smiled with tears still falling down her face. "She seemed like a nice girl…" The storyteller nodded, and the tiger growled softly in affection.

"Yes," she whispered. The man with the green eyes watched her reaction carefully.

"I miss her," he said, taking a jump. He saw the storyteller look at him, with a confused look, and he pulled out the ring that the storyteller had described, and her eyes grew wide. It _was_ the stolen silver, it _was_ the stolen pearl, and it _was_ Nyx's ring described. "More than anyone could think I could."

"Youko?" the storyteller asked, and the redhead nodded.

"I go by the name Kurama here," he said, now standing up, but, the storyteller motioned for him to sit down. "How did you know so much about Nyx?" he asked. The tiger looked up at his master, who had her gaze level with Kurama.

"My name is Naira. I was her sister," she answered. "And I remember how she met you, Youko," she said, thinking and stroking her tiger, whom Kurama remembered was named Anaru, "and what you did to change her. She really did love you, you know," she whispered.

"Did anyone ever find Serkan?" Kurama asked, his voice stern, but, still very upset showing in his emerald gaze. She shook her head, and Anaru began to growl

"He ran away after he killed her. We have been looking for him for 1000 years. He is still alive, I can feel it, but, I haven't been able to find him at all," she said. Kurama nodded his thanks and stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked. He stopped and turned around to face his lover's sister. She could have sworn she had seen golden orbs instead of green.

"I made a promise, all those years ago, to never forget her, to never leave her side," Kurama said, "I failed one of those promises, letting Serkan take her away and kill her. I intend to keep the other," he whispered the last part, and Naira could _smell_ the tears falling down his face. He left, and she never said a word.

"And what you did, Youko," Naira whispered, "was a Moonlight Embrace."

…………………………………**Moonlight Embrace**……………………………………….


End file.
